


Accidentally on Purpose

by aibidil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Big Plans for the Future, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frogspawn, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hickeys, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Virginity is a Social Construct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aibidil/pseuds/aibidil
Summary: Scorpius convinces Albus they should experience hickeys.





	Accidentally on Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> This is for pie, gracie, and violetclarity, as a result of a long discussion about hickeys.
> 
> This is semi-autobiographical, don't @ me about how hickeys are super easy to give, this is #realism

“I don’t understand how hickeys are made,” Scorpius said, his eyes and hand raking lazily over Albus’s bare torso.

It was summer after their last year at Hogwarts; they would be moving into a flat together soon, but for now they were each still living at home. And while their parents were all sex positive (in theory, if not in gut-level acceptance of the reality of it), Scorpius and Albus really didn’t want to fuck near listening ears. Even with Silencing Charms. Maybe especially with Silencing Charms, after that one time they’d been extremely vocal, secure in their belief that no one could hear, though it turned out they were maybe not as good at casting Silencing Charms as they’d thought. In any case, their time together was currently limited, and therefore, precious. At the moment, Albus’s parents were in France for a Delacour family party, James no longer lived home, and Lily was off at a friend’s. They were _alone._

Albus turned on his side and grinned. “What are you talking about? You suck, you make a hickey.”

Scorpius wrinkled his nose. “Yeah but like, I’ve sucked you plenty of times, in plenty of places, and you’ve never ended up with a mark.”

Scorpius didn’t miss the way Albus’s eyes widened at his casual mention of Scorpius sucking him. Albus loved Scorpius’s mouth. It was known. Whether the mouth was babbling about Transfiguration homework or Muggle laparoscopic surgery, kissing him, or sucking his cock, Albus loved Scorpius’s mouth.

“Maybe my skin isn’t sensitive enough,” Albus answered, hitching up his shoulder. 

“But _my_ skin is sensitive,” Scorpius reasoned. “You know me, I get a bruise from a strong Wind Charm. And you’ve never given me one, either.”

Albus frowned. “But why would you want a hickey?”

“I don’t, really,” Scorpius said. “I’m just curious. I don’t understand how all these people are walking around with hickeys and they claim it’s an accident and yet here we are, snogging each other constantly for the past year, and we’ve never ended up with hickeys.”

Albus’s eyes lit up. “Do you think it’s,” he stopped to grin, reaching out to tuck a lock of Scorpius’s hair away from his face, “a vast hickey conspiracy?”

Scorpius’s eyes fluttered shut at Albus’s touch. “No,” he said, smiling. “I just want to make sense of it. Like, I have a boyfriend. We have sex. I’m eighteen years old. I should understand hickeys.”

Albus laughed, his eyes crinkling. “Most people don’t care about whether they’ve had a hickey. It’s not like, a type of virginity that people usually aim to lose.”

“I thought you didn’t believe in virginity,” Scorpius said, reaching his hand to rub Albus’s side. 

“I don’t,” Albus said. Albus had spent most of year six ranting about how virginity was a social construct. To James’s surprise, the rants had continued even after Albus was no longer a (socially constructed) virgin.

“My point is just, no one believes in hickey virginity,” Albus continued. “I mean, you don’t believe that rot about like, marking your partner as yours or something?”

“Of course not,” Scorpius said, reaching around to Albus’s lower back and pulling his body closer.

“Because that’s some unhealthy possessive bullshit,” Albus said, and oh Merlin, he was gearing up for a rant. Scorpius grinned. “Because really relationships aren’t about _ownership_. We need to get capitalism out of the fucking bedroom, Scorp.”

Scorpius leaned forward to kiss just below Albus’s ear. Scorpius had been a bit fixated on Albus’s ears since he started adding piercings to them. “I just want to experience _everything_ with you,” he whispered, his lips just brushing against one of the earrings. 

“Even hickeys,” Albus said, and his voice sounded almost casual, but Scorpius could just hear it breaking.

“Even hickeys,” Scorpius said, and Albus rolled him on his back and straddled him, leaning down for a kiss. Scorpius widened his eyes, smiling. “Are you going to do it now?”

“My ridiculous boyfriend tells me he wants to experience me sucking his skin so hard his blood vessels rupture,” Albus said, sitting back on his heels. “Who am I to deny him?”

Scorpius smiled. He loved Albus so much that sometimes it felt like it was going to explode out of his chest.

“Take off your shirt,” Albus said, leaning down to kiss his neck. “I can’t even get at your neck with this bloody polo collar.”

When Scorpius had arrived a couple hours ago, they’d managed to get Albus fully naked, but in their haste, Scorpius’s shirt hadn’t made it off. He’d been lying in bed naked but for his polo shirt. Scorpius knew it was a true mark of Albus’s love that he’d been able to ignore the polo this long.

Scorpius sat up and Albus grabbed his shoulder to avoid toppling backward. Scorpius reached down to pull over his head, Albus helping with a firm yank. 

Albus was probably hoping to rip the shirt.

When it was off, Albus pushed him back down with a grin and began to kiss his neck. It felt bloody brilliant, and Scorpius could lie here all day while Albus laved his neck with his tongue and sucked at that spot right there. Merlin, Scorpius felt a shiver run through his entire body, and Albus chuckled against his skin.

“Having fun?” Albus asked, reaching a hand down to tease Scorpius’s half-hard cock. 

“Mmm-hmm,” he answered, trying not to moan. Not just yet, anyway. “Is there a hickey?”

Albus pushed up on his arms to get a better view. He squinted. “No. It’s not even red, what the fuck?”

“Suck harder,” Scorpius said, raising his eyebrow in a teasing challenge. “Maybe you should use your teeth.”

Albus leaned down, biting and sucking at Scorpius’s neck with intense intent. _Fuck_ , that felt good. 

“That feels so good, Al, nngnhhh.”

Albus bit harder, which made Scorpius moan louder, which made Albus laugh. He pulled off Scorpius’s neck again, then frowned. “There’s like, teeth marks, but still no fucking love bite.”

“You have a defective sucking mechanism,” Scorpius said, his voice squeaking in its amusement as he reached down to palm his cock.

“Excuse you?” Albus said, aiming for an unamused look but unable to keep the grin off his face. “You’ve never complained before,” he teased, batting Scorpius’s hand away and replacing it with his own.

“Fuck, Al, let’s forget the hickey.”

Albus laughed in agreement and leaned in for a kiss.

***

The next morning, they woke up naked, tangled in each other, in an empty house.

Scorpius couldn’t stop smiling. “Hey Al,” he whispered, leaning in to press a kiss to Albus’s messy hair. He knew he should probably let Albus sleep, but they had never woken up in the same bed without a room full of Slytherin roommates just beyond the curtains. It was too exciting, too perfect, too much like he envisioned their future.

“Al, Allllllllllllbus,” he murmured, scratching his nails up Albus’s back. “We’re alone!”

Alus groaned. “We’ve been alone all night and will be alone all day.”

“Sorry,” Scorpius said, pulling his hand away and feeling guilty that he’d let his excitement get out of control. 

But Albus grabbed his hand. “Don’t stop?”

Scorpius grinned and resumed scratching until Albus whispered, “Do you want to have sex?”

“Yes. Fuck, Al, we’ve gotta find a flat soon because I want to wake up like this every day.”

Albus opened his eyes for the first time to smile. “Yeah. Roll over,” he said, poking Scorpius onto his side facing away, then pressed himself up against Scorpius’s back. He reached down to adjust his cock sort of between Scorpius’s arse cheeks, then reached around to grab Scorpius’s cock. Scorpius could feel Albus’s forehead pressing into his neck, his cock pressing up against his arse and lower back, his hand on his cock.

“Do you want me to Summon the lube?” Scorpius whispered on a moan.

“Not yet,” Albus breathed.

It was good, and slow, and completely unhurried, because unhurried was a luxury—both because they were eighteen and insatiable and this was one of the few times they’d had three orgasms each in the past twelve hours, and because they were usually rushing to finish before someone interrupted them.

Scorpius turned towards Albus, dislodging Albus’s hand, and grinned at him. “Try to give me a hickey again?” 

Albus rolled his eyes, but it was just for show—his face was a picture of fond affection. It made Scorpius’s heart swell, because he knew that no one else usually got to see Albus look like that.

Albus leaned in and pressed his lips to Scorpius’s collarbone, sucking and licking and biting. It felt amazing, and Scorpius pressed his hips forward, thrusting against Albus’s stomach.

Albus pulled back wearing the scrutinising look he usually reserved for arguments with his Uncle Percy. “I don’t understand. I must not be sucking hard enough!”

“Maybe you’re doing too much tongue, not enough suck,” Scorpius suggested.

Albus narrowed his eyes. “If you’re such an expert, maybe you should do me.”

“I bruise more easily than you do!” Scorpius said, then held out his arm. “Here, practice on my arm.”

Albus burst out laughing. “I’m not going to suck your fucking arm.”

Scorpius inhaled a faux gasp. “It’s a perfectly nice arm!”

Albus smiled. “It’s a nice arm.”

“Can I fuck you now?” Scorpius asked. “Have we admitted hickey defeat?”

Albus fell on his back, pulling Scorpius on top of him. “Fuck yes.”

***

Harry and Ginny returned home from their trip that evening, and though Scorpius could have stayed (“He’s always welcome here, Albus, you know that”), he decided to go home to his father. It was another four days before Albus made it to the Manor, an overnight bag slung on his shoulder.

Pros and cons to the Manor: it was _enormous_ , so the Silencing Charm issue was not much of a problem; but, the mandatory formal breakfasts in the morning were decidedly awkward.

They escaped to Scorpius’s rooms after tea with Draco. 

“I think your dad hates me,” Albus said, flopping onto Scorpius’s bespoke eiderdown duvet.

Scorpius frowned, sitting next to him. “What do you mean? He’s always liked you. Remember when he went and talked to your dad when your dad was upset about us being friends?”

“Yeah, but we weren’t a couple then. It’s different. He kept raising his eyebrows at us.”

“I don’t think he’s thrilled we’re going to Muggle uni,” Scorpius said, reaching over to push Albus’s hair behind his ear.

Albus narrowed his eyes. “Did he say something to you?” He looked ready to fight, and it made Scorpius feel giddy that Albus wanted to stick up for him.

“No, no,” Scorpius said. “He’s ‘one hundred percent supportive of anything I choose’. You know he would never push me into anything. But I don’t think he understands why we want to do it. I think he doesn’t quite know what to do with us. To be fair, we were talking about social media and your plans to take Muggle philosophy courses.”

“What doesn’t he get? We’ll be able to get any job we want if we get Muggle degrees,” Albus said with a grin. “I have no idea what. But with dual credentials, we will be so sought after. We can have any kind of job we want. Set our own hours. Answer to no one.”

“I told him that!” Scorpius said, lying down next to Albus and reaching for his hand. “He doesn’t understand why I don’t want to go straight into Healer training.”

“But if you study Muggle pre-med or even go to med school first…”

“I know! Whatever. It doesn’t matter.” Scorpius turned to look at Albus. He was wearing a Frogspawn tour t-shirt and had Charmed part of his hair electric blue. “He can’t help that he’s old and old people don’t understand.”

“Our parents’ generation has such different perspectives,” Albus said, looking up at the gilded ceiling. “Because of the war.”

Scorpius nodded. Didn’t he know it.

“Besides,” Albus said, hooking a leg on top of Scorpius’s, “if you don’t go to Muggle med school, how will you ever figure out why I can’t manage to give you a hickey?”

Scorpius laughed. “Very valid point, I’ll bring that up next time my dad looks at us like we’re crazy hipsters.”

“You think he’s going to come in here?” Albus asked, and he had that look in his eyes that made Scorpius’s body simultaneously melt and harden.

“No,” he answered. “I think he knows he’d get an eyeful.”

Albus rolled on top of Scorpius, and held himself up on his arms. “I’m glad I’m here. Tomorrow your dad will take us to the Ministry to get our Muggle identifications and records and everything?”

“Yes,” Scorpius said, reaching around Albus’s back to pull him closer. “After breakfast. I’m glad you’re here, too. Maybe we can go look for a flat if we have time.”

Albus beamed at him. “We may be failures at hickeys, but I do know how to give you stubble burn.”

Scorpius laughed. “Is that supposed to be a good thing?”

Albus lowered himself down and Scorpius’s laughs were lost in a kiss.

***

They walked hand-in-hand down to breakfast the next morning. Albus had put on his least ratty flannel shirt and buttoned it so it mostly covered the Crooked Cauldrons t-shirt he had on under it. Scorpius wore a blazer and chinos. They needed to look like respectable prospective tenants, so Albus’s hair was no longer blue.

There’d been a brief discussion about whether he should Glamour his piercings away, but they’d ultimately decided they weren’t interested in a landlord who would judge tenants on the basis of piercings. They’d also decided they would hold hands the entire time, because they weren’t willing to pretend to be roommates for the benefit of a homophobic landlord. Not that that seemed likely—the magical and Muggle worlds alike had made (slow) progress on that count.

They walked into the breakfast room, where Draco was sat at the end of a long, gleaming table. A modest spread of breakfast foods—fruit, eggs, meats, scones—sat in the center of the table. Draco was sipping tea, and set the cup down when they walked in.

Draco smiled. “Good morning. I trust you slept well?” Draco’s eyes scanned their appearance, something Scorpius had expected—the Malfoys constantly considered whether they were presenting themselves properly to the world, and this type of assessment had been a standard part of Scorpius’s upbringing. A raised eyebrow from a Malfoy parent was enough to send a Malfoy child back out the door to change. Scorpius had once witnessed a twitch in Narcissa’s eye send Draco looking for a more sombre set of robes.

But Draco’s eyes stopped and widened. Crap, Scorpius really hoped Draco knew better than to lecture Albus about his clothes. He wasn’t sure Albus could keep his anticapitalist rants inside, and Scorpius didn’t care to see his father’s reaction to Albus Potter saying the word “bourgeois.” At least Albus seemed to be through his Nietzsche phase.

“Albus,” Draco said carefully, amusement twinkling in his eyes. “Have you had a recent encounter with the Giant Squid’s sucking tentacles? Or is that mark on your neck simply evidence of my son’s enthusiasm for all things involving his mouth except, apparently, casting _Episkey_?” He raised an eyebrow.

Scorpius turned to Albus, his mouth falling open. Sure enough, Albus had a conspicuous purple hickey just under his ear. If anything, the earrings drew attention to it. Scorpius couldn’t believe he’d missed it in their rush to get ready after staying in bed too long.

Albus’s cheeks flushed, his faint freckles standing out in his embarrassment. Still, he turned to Scorpius and whispered, “You did it!”

Scorpius burst out laughing.

Draco pulled his wand. “I’ll take care of it for you. Honestly, one expects you to learn to cover these things in fifth year.”

“No,” Albus said. “We’re not ashamed. Sex isn’t shameful, and it’s used to intimidate and disempower people, especially queer people and people who are outside of the mainstream.” He paused, waiting to see if Draco would respond, then took a breath and forged on. “We’re privileged, and because it won’t really harm us, we ought to fight back against harmful social norms.”

Draco raised a brow. Scorpius could see him completely ignoring Albus’s rant but thinking through all of the tasks they planned to do that day—the visits with Ministry officials, potential landlords.

Scorpius grabbed Albus’s hand and grinned. “Yeah, we’re not ashamed.” To Albus, he whispered, “At least one of us doesn't have a defective sucking mechanism.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by gracie137's [Counting the Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200275/). 
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](aibidil.tumblr.com)!


End file.
